Family is Everything Chapter 3
by debba1211
Summary: Otalia Love story


Title: Family is Everything

Author: debba1211

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia, also including Emma, Rafe, Ava, Phillip, Doris, Ashley, Blake, Buzz and yeah unfortunately Frank too.

Rating: G-R(NC17 eventually)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. They do however belong to P&G and Guiding Light. I just thought it would be nice to have the come out and play for a little fun. I am not using them for profit!

Ok this is my second fan fiction story, please be gentle. Comments are love.

**Chapter 3**

Natalia comes back into the living room with 2 glasses of wine just as Olivia is finishing with her phone call canceling her appointment.

"Wine huh?" The older woman says to the Latina.

"Well, I just thought that we had a little something to celebrate, just one glass though."

"A toast to new beginnings" the younger woman says.

"To us!" says Olivia.

They both touch glasses and take a sip. Natalia puts her glass down on the coffee table and asks "so when will Jane be bringing Emma home?"

"I just called Jane and they are at Company eating Buzz burgers, so I told her to bring her home by seven" Olivia says.

"Ok" the younger woman says, so we have a couple of hours then as she reaches for Olivia's glass of wine and sets it down on the coffee table next to her glass and reaches to take both of Olivia's hands in hers.

"A couple of hours huh..so what did you have in mind" the older womans says in a low and sexy voice wiggling her eye brows to the now flushed Latina.

"Olivia! I wasn't necessarily thinking about that. I was thinking that we could talk some more as she looks down and maybe…" A little embarrassed now, and she couldn't finish her sentence, not wanting to look up at the older woman.

"Hey" Olivia says and reaches up to Natalia's chin with her thumb and index finger and guides the Latina's face up to look at her. She caresses her cheek again and says, "it's ok, it's just me you can say anything to me. Just talk to me Talia."

The younger woman starts to speak, "it's just that I want.."

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"I..I want you to kiss me again, you know like that one day. I haven't stopped thinking about that since.

"Neither have I the older woman admitted."

"You haven't?" a little surprise in her tone.

"Nope I haven't, in fact I have been wanting to do it again every since then."

"You have?"

"Mmmhmmm" Olivia says as she reaches up to touch Natalia's face now with her other hand and slowly moves in for their first real kiss. It was soft and slow and so gentle. Natalia reaches up slowly to wrap her arms lightly around Olivia's neck.

Olivia wanting just a little more now that Natalia has relaxed enough to drape her arms Olivia's neck takes he tongue and lightly licks the younger woman's bottom lip, waiting for entry. Natalia is willing to oblige and parts her lips and grants Olivia her wish. No sooner than Olivia's tongue entering Natalia's luscious mouth and low moan comes out from both woman and the kiss starts to intensify quickly. The kiss only breaks when oxygen becomes absolutely necessary only to connect into another lip lock immediately.

Olivia's hands move from Natalia's face and slowly make their way down to the Latina's hips. All the while Natalia's are now tangled in the older woman's golden locks. Things are starting to get a little heated and intense as Olivia slowly starts to pull the younger woman's hips on to her as she slowly starts to lie back on the couch.

Moving from a sitting position lying down was a smooth transition as they never broke their kiss.

Both women moaned at the feel of their bodies touching. Neither one of them could have imagine how good this would feel accept in their dreams and of course they were wearing much less then. But here and now to actually be doing this was amazing to both women.

Natalia broke the kiss and slowly made her down to Olivia's neck and kissed up to her ear and gently took the older woman's ear lobe into her mouth. Olivia let out a deep moan.

This in turn inspired the young Latina to move back down her neck to her pulse point and lightly lick and nibble.

Olivia says "God, Natalia" in a low contralto voice.

Natalia slowly guides a hand down and reaches to undo one button on the older woman's shirt, and then another leaving a trail of kisses following her fingers and then she undoes another couple of buttons.

She cups one breast and slowly starts massaging it feeling the nipple beneath her hand harden all the while she slowly licks her way back Olivia's to neck and the reclaims her mouth in a fierce and hungry kiss.

Next thing they know is a voice yelling "What the Hell?"

Both Olivia and Natalia jump. Natalia gets up from the couch while trying to cover up Olivia's nearly bare chest and turns to see Frank standing there half in the living and half in the kitchen with a pure anger and shocked look on his Face.

Natalia yells "Frank what the hell are you doing here uninvited in my house? Haven't you heard of knock for Pete's sake?"

TBC


End file.
